Both Yearn For Baby
by LoverofSasha
Summary: Kate & Jen have been married for 2 years. Kate wants a baby & they try for one. read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Kate comes walking into the bedroom and smailes as she see's her beautiful wife snuggled up in bed. She climbs in and cuddles with her from behind. She moves her wife's signuature red locks off of her shoulder, and kisses her skin lightly. Green eyes stare back at her.

"Jen, can i talk to you a moment please?"

She sighs and sits up.

"Of course you can, baby"

Kate struggles with what to say.

"We have been married for 2 years now, and dont get me wrong, i love you with all my heart and it has been great, but i feel something is missing. Love, i wan't to have a baby"

She sighs, not knowing how Jen will react. Jen suprises her, by the huge smile that is evident on her face. She takes Kate in her arms.

"Kate, baby, if you feel it is time for a baby, then we can try for a baby."

Kate giggles & Jen starts kissing kate, moves down to her neck and nibbles her earlobe. Kate moans. Her wife knew her well. The night ended well for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kate wakes up to notice her wife is not in bed with her. She gets up and wraps her robe around her, call's out.

"Jen, baby, where are you?

She hears the keys on the computer, typing away like crazy. She leaves the bedroom and heads into study.

"What are you doing love? and we should be getting ready for work"

Jen Jumps, having been startled.

"Good morning baby, i was just researching fertility treatments. i am thinking that you should call and make an appointment as soon as you can"

Kate smiles.

"I will make an appointment today. Can we please get ready for work? Gibbs will kill me if i am late."

Jen shuts the laptop off and closes it. She takes her wife's hand, and they go and get ready for work.

*20 minutes later*

Kate pulls into the parking space and gets out. Rushes into the building and into the bullpen. she sat at her desk and listened to Tony talk about the bimbo of the night. She was not paying attention, she was imagining herself and Jen as parents. Gibbs come in and slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Sorry boss"

"Grab your gear,marine dead in Norfolk"

Kate grabs her gear and waves up at her wife, who was standing on the catwalk.

"Kate, be back in time to have lunch with me"

She nods and heads out. Jen goes back to her office, and in between meetings and paperwork, she called and made a doctor appointment for Kate.

*4 hours later*

Kate knocks on the door.

"Come in"

Kate walks in with a bag of takeout. They both go and sit on the couch and start eating. Jen puts her food down.

"i called and made the appointment for you. it is next tuesday"

Kate smiles & looks down at her watch.

"thank you baby. And i need to get back to work"

She cleans up and heads back down.


	3. Chapter 3

*Next Tuesday. At the Dr. appt.*

Kate and Jen sat in the waiting room. Jen holding onto Kate's hand. She could tell that her wife was freaking out.

"Baby, calm down. Everything will turn out ok. I promise"

Kate looked at her, calmed down no that she had reassuring words from her wife.

" -Todd" A nurse called out. Jen and Kate both got up and followed her back to a room. She got Kate's vitals and drew some blood. As she walked out, she turned and told them, "the doctor should be in to see you soon." she walked out. Jen sat there & calmed her wife down

*20 minutes later*

The doctor walked in and smiled at the two women in front of him. "Hello, my name is Dr. Obermesik." Kate smiles. "my name is Kate and this is my wife Jen." Both shake his hand. He looks at his file. "It says here that you are trying to have a baby. it seems that your vitals are perfect. You should be able to go through with the procedure. Do you have a sperm donor in mind?" They both shake their head no, he smiles.

"That will be no problem. We have quite the large book of donors. i can give you a copy to look through to find the donor you wish to have. Come back when you have it all picked out" He hands them a big book as he walks out. They follow behind and walk out of the clinic and to the car. Kate turned to Jen "Are you sure about this" Jen smiles. "Baby, i want ot spend that rest of my life with you and have a baby with you." Kate felt herself tear up a little. She squeezed Jen's hand as they headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

*A couple weeks later*

Jen woke up from a sound sleep by her phone going off. She looked at the text message and put her phone back down. She got up and hurried to get dressed. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and put her favorite heels on. she quickly wrote note to Kate and placed it on her own pillow. She promptly left for work.

Kate woke a couple hours later and noticed her wife was not in bed with her. Thats when she noticed the note on the pillow next to her. she picked it up and read.

My dearest Katie,

there was an emergancy at work that I had to deal with. Sorry I was not here when you woke up. When you get to work, come up to my office.

your loving wife,

Jen

Kate instantly got pissed, but she did not know why. She normally did not get angry about this. She got up, went into the bathroom and administered the hormone injection she had to take eveery morning, before they would perform the actual procedure. She got in the shower quick and washed up. She got out and dressed. went and sat on the bed and pulled on heer shoes. Grabed her purse and the book of donors and headed out the door.

*15 minutes later*

Kate walked through security and got in the elevator. The whole ride up she tried to calm herself. She arrived at the bullpen and dropped her stuff off & continued towards Jen's office. When she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear Jen yelling at somebody. "You mean to tell me, that you messed up on your undercover mission because I was not here to supervise? You had a handler. i can not oversee every operation. Now, get out of my office."

The disgruntled agent comes storming out and passed Kate. She walks into the the office as Jen is slamming a file down on her desk. " Calm down baby, please." Jen looks up at Kate and smiles. Kate does not smile back. " I am upset with you Jen. i was expecting to wake up with my wife holding me in her arms. But no, i wake up with just a note." Jen sigh's. "Honey, i had an emergancy that i had to deal with. i am sorry that i was not there this morning. But this is nothing to get upset about. When we got married, we both knew that we could each get called away in the middle of the night." Kate puts her hand up. "I dont want to hear it Jen. i dont feel well and i dont even want to talk to you right now." She starts to walk out. Jen calls out. "I love you Kate, i do, with all of my heart. But since you started taking those hormones, you have been taking everything out on me." Kate just walked out and went back downstairs. she heard Tony. "trouble with the mrs, Kate?" She seen red and slapped Tony hard to the back of the head. "Dont ever talk about my wife Tony." Shr sat down at her desk, almost ready to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Jen sat at her desk and berated herself. She could not believe that she had actually said that to Kate. She started to feel tears in here eye's, but she would not cry at work. She got back to signing of files and filling out paperwork. Thought about how to make it up to Kate the whole time. After she got done, she called and had 11 real roases and 1 fake delivered, with a card, that said, " i will love you until the last rose dies. Can you pease forgive me Katie?" Kate smiled as she read it.

*Lunch Time*

Kate got up and went up to Jen's office. She opened the door, went in & closed it. Sat down. JEn watched her the whole time, but did not say a word. "thanks for the flowers today baby. it really brightened my day, and i also realizes that your right, i always take things out on you. And i hope to make it up to you tonight." They both smirk. "Thanks Kate, but since we are at lunch now, could we look through the donor book right now? " Kate nods and moves to sit next to her wife, as she pulls out the donor book. They flip through until they spot 1 that looks like Gibbs. they look at each other and say at the same time. " it cant be." They giggle & Jen leans over and kisses Kate. " What do you think dear?" Kate smiles. " i think we found our donor." Jen smiles as Kate gets up, kisses her & heads out & back to work. Jen calls and makes an appointment at the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

*2 weeks later*

Jen and Kate sat in the waiting room, both nervous. Today was that day Kate was going to be injected with the sperm from their donor. Hopefully today was the day their dreams would come true. The nurse appeared and called them back. When they got to the room and Kate got undressed and in the gown and back on the bed, the nurse hooked up an IV. "This is going to make you kind of loopy. BUt you will not feel anything when the procedure is proformed. The Doctor will be in shortly to check on you." The nurse walks out and Kate looks to Jen. "I am nervous baby. What if this does not take, or something goes wrong." Jen squeezes her hand and kisses her forehead. "Honey, dont worry, everything is going to be ok, i promise." Kate smiles to her as the medicine starts to take effect. "Thanks for being here with me.""Kate, there is no where else i would rather be, then with my beautiful wife, as we start our family." The doctor walks in and checks on Kate. He gets her set up and get's all the things he needs . Jen holds onto Kate's hand and tries to distract her. He grabs the long needle & inserts it until he reaches her womb. he inject 2 eggs. he pulls out & cleans her up. " I have injected 2 eggs. now this could either result in one pregnancy, a twin pregnancy, or and this is very low, no pregnancy. But to be careful on the last option, i want you taking in easy for the next to weeks. no drinking and no sex. In 2 weeks i want you to take a pregnancy test. We will go from there." Both women smile at him & Jen comes up & shakes his hand. "Thank you Dr. Obermesik." he walks out and the nurse comes in & cleans Kate up. Jen picks her up and takes her out of the room and out of the clinic. Gets her to the car & buckles her in. she goes and gets in. Drives her home and parks. Jen carries Kate all the way inside and up to their bed. lays her down. "If you need anything Kate, you tell me. i am going to care for you for the next to weeks, and hopefully, the next nine months." Kate smiles, leans up & kisses her. she leans back down & closes her eyes. Jen walks out, thinking to herself, "this is going to be a long 2 weeks".


End file.
